Pokemon: The Last Movie
by Mollyther
Summary: The huge Meowth balloon that had been following him all his life. Ash never knew how they always knew where he would be but right he didn't care "Gary the balloon" Ash called and they jumped for one of the ropes that was hanging from the basket. "Hey you twerps get off our balloon!" Jessie called from above them "We're just hitching a ride" Gary called...
1. Pokemon: The Last Movie

This is the intro to the Pokemon movie that me and Olivias-imagaination are working on. Its the story of what happened next. It moive on about 2 years so they are a bit older.

I know this jumps from place to place a lot but they wont all be like that.  
I hope you like it

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

In the world of Pokémon there many are wonderful sites to see, Pokémon to catch and battles to face. Many dream of becoming masters. This is where our story begins. In a small town passed a sunny mountain there was a little place called Pallet Town. There lived a young man with a dream of becoming the greatest Pokémon master of all time. Along the way he met many friends and won many battles. He trained hard with his best friend Pikachu. They had many adventures and through good and bad that boy remanded loyal to his friends and true to his heart. This is the story, of not how he got there but what happed after.

*END OF SINNOH*

The morning begun like any other; the boy awoke with a yawn. He rolled over to see Pikachu lying on the floor. Probably where he fell when he was pushed of the bed.

"What you doing down here buddy?" the yellow mouse looked up at the trainer "chu" he spoke as the sunlight came in thought the window. "Looks like It's gonna be another wonderful day". Going down stairs to where he could smell bacon cooking, he entered the room to see a tall woman with a pink dress on. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. There was a Mr. Mine next to her sweeping the floor. "Good morning Ash" she said in a sweet voice. "Morning Mum" Ash said with a smile on his face mostly because of the food that his Mum had been cooking for him. The dark haired boy took his place at the table with Pikachu coming to sit next him. "Here you are honey" Delia said as she put the plate down in front of her son. Delia enjoyed having Ash home with her. She missed him so much when he was gone. But she would always be so proud when he was off on a new adventure. She joined her son at the table. "What are your plans for today Ash?" Delia asked taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to see Professor Oak and see how all my Pokémon are doing." She smiled, and then she had a thought. "Why don't you go and see Misty?" Ash stopped at thought of her name. He and Misty had always been friends and he had said he would go and see her. _Not yet I can't yet_ he said in his head. "I said I would go down and see Professor Oak I can see Misty anytime" he said quickly putting food in his mouth. Delia just smiled. "Oh!" the brown haired woman said going to the other room. She came back in the room holding an envelop. She handed it over to the son. Ash turned it over to open it when he saw the Boulder Badge printed on the back. Ash knew right away who it was from.

*At Pewter City Gym*

It was a loud morning in the Pewter City Gym; like it was every morning. A tall man with black spike hair stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his 9 younger siblings. "Brock! I'm hungry" came a young voice from the table behind him. It was followed by many others. Brock didn't always look after his siblings. In fact Brock was training to be a Pokémon doctor. But his parents had gone away so he had come home. Brock got the food the table and all was quite for a time. As he sat down he looked out the window. He was remembering his time spend travelling with his friends. Brock had seen lots of things on his adventures with Ash and the others. "Brock!" came a voice which brought him out of his day dream and back to the table "Brock, someone wants to battle you!" Suzie told her oldest brother. Brock looked surprised , he hadn't been the leader of the Gym for a long time now, he has left it for Forrest, the second oldest of his siblings. "Come on Suzie that is Forrest's job" Brock told her girl getting up to clean the table. "But he said he won't battle anyone else!" Suzie pleaded with him. "Just come and see" she said garbing his arm and pulling him to the Gym doors where the changer was waiting.

Brock came to the Gym doors where he could a young boy about 12 years old. He was wearing a blue hoodie with green shorts. He had a bag which was almost as big as the boy himself. He was stood with his back to Brock so he couldn't see his face. But had a feeling he knew who this boy was. Then Brock noticed that his hair was a dirty green colour and he pumping himself up for the battle that was about to have. "Max!" Brock said in an excited voice, at the seeing his old friend all grown up. Max turned to see the man standing a little away from him. "Hi Brock!" Max said just as excited as Brock was. "Look at you all grown up, and coming to Gym battles" Brock said going to hug Max. They had travelled with Ash and Max's older sister May in the Hoenn region. "I'm here for a battle!" Max said with excitement in this eyes.

*Somewhere in the Johto region*

It was only morning but the fighting had already started for the young coordinators. "Well maybe if you had worked harder…" said the light green hired teen. He wore a light purple checker shirt, with a black T-shirt under it, and blue skinny jeans. He walked with is hands in his pockets in a laid back way. As thought he was proud that he had already stared a fight with other coordinator. "I do work hard! And you know it!" the brown haired reposed in an almost angry yet defeated tone. The girl wore a white shirt with red trued up sleeves. She had a red dress on over the top with her signature black shorts, and a red bow to replace the previously warn bandana. "You know what Drew! I don't need you anymore!" May shouted at him as they walked along the road to the Pokémon centre. May and Drew had always been rivals yet for some reason Drew could never stand to let her travel on her own. May hated to be on her own so she liked the company, but would never tell him that. "If you don't need me anymore then why do keep following me?" Drew asked thinking he had won yet another fight. "I…I don't" but she interrupted by and red rose being handed to her by the other teen.

She just looked at it. This was Drew's way of saying he was 'sorry'. Even thought May knew that they would be fighting again in an hour. She smiled and took the rose from him. "For Beautifly, right?" She said knowing full well that he would never give her one. "ha" he flicked his hair "you got it" and they continued on their way. When they arrived at the Pokémon centre they were greeted by Nurse Joy, who was standing behind the counter; both coordinators handed over their Pokémon. "You're Pokémon will be ready for you soon" she said with a smile on her face. "Thanks" said both teen, "Oh, You're May and Drew?" the teens nodded "I have something for you" She handed over two white envelops. May read the invertation then noticed that Drew had one too "Why would he send you one?" she asked him. "I guess not everyone hates me" Drew said putting it in his hand in his pocket.

*The Cerulean Gym*

"There you go, A Cascade Badge" The tall Orange haired Gym said handing over the badge which was shaped as a water drop to the young trainer. "Wow I really did it!" the young trainer jumped up and down with happiness. It reminded Misty of Ash when he had first stared out. She blushed a little thinking about him. Misty had missed all he friends (being a Gym leader means you can't out all that much) but she missed Ash the most. "Thank you so much Misty" the young trainer said again that brought her out of the day dream she smiled and followed the young trainer to the door. It was still early but that was her 3rd Gym battle of the day. "When did everyone think it okay to want battles so early?" she said to her self as walked into the Kitchen where her 3 older sisters were eating.

Misty's three older sisters never liked being Gym leaders and often let it all to Misty to do on her own. When she came in to the kitchen Daisy, Violet, and Lily where all wearing little dresses because they had a photo shoot or something. Misty on the other hand wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, little blue shorts with a red belt around them. She was never into wearing dresses or make-up, unless it was for a party or something. "So like Misty, we got our photo shoot later, so like, don't your battles get in the way" Said Lily as she fixed her hair. "I can't help when people come for battles" Misty said walking to the post. "Like guys don't fight" Daisy the oldest of The Sensational Sisters told her younger sibling. Lily just rolled her eyes and went back to fixing her hair. Misty picked up the letters that were on the table. "Auz" came a little voice from be hide her. Misty turned and smiled at the little blue Pokémon on the floor. "Good morning Azurill" she said picking him up. Misty looked at the post puzzled. "Like what's up, Misty?" Violet asked noticing the puzzled look on her face. "It looks like an invitation for all of us" The youngest of the four said looking down at it. Daisy, Violet, and Lily shared a look then got up and grabbed the invitation form Misty "HEY" she shouted at them as they all fought over the small piece of paper. "LIKE okay!" Daisy said having hold of the invitation. They all sat and waited for the Yellow haired girl to read.


	2. Pokemon: The Last Movie Part 1

Part 1 :) So now you know its Brock's 21st!  
this is shorter than the other but still getting into it now :)  
For all you Dawn fans she will be coming into it.

* * *

*Back in Pallet Town*

Ash got dressed in his blue and yellow hoodie with a black t-shirt under it and his blue skinny jeans. He also put on his red and black hat (Sinnoh hat). He never left home with out it.

"Come on Pikachu" ash said and the yellow Pokémon jumped on his shoulder "See you later mum". The teen said as he and best friend went out the door to warm sunny morning that awaited them.

"Good bye honey" Delia called after her son. "Be careful" she said as he closed the door and ran down the road. Professor Oak's lab was on top of a hill just outside Pallet Town. It was a big red building with a red roof. There was a windmill to the left of the lab. Ash never knew what it was for but it was always spinning. The lab looked out on to a huge filled with a lake and trees. It looked like somewhere out of a fairly tale book. This is where Professor Oak looked after all of Ash's Pokémon. As Ash and Pikachu came up the road they saw a teen up a ladder cleaning the higher window. He was wearing a green t-shirt and red shorts, his black hair was Kept out of his face by a red head band. This was Tracey Sketchit. Ash had travelled with Tracey and Misty in the organ islands, after Tracy stayed Oak to learn more about Pokémon research.

"Hey Tracey!" Ash shouted up to his friend "Pi pi" Pikachu shouted after him. The older teen turned to his hat wearing friend standing at the bottom to the hill waving. Tracy waved back.

Ash ran to meet Tracey with Pikachu following close be hide him.

"Hello Ash, you seem happy about something?" Tracey said getting down from his ladder to meet his friend. As the two teens talked, a small blue water mouse came out from the building "Marill" much like Ash, Tracey's Marill come everywhere with him. "pi" Said Pikachu happily as the to small Pokémon played.

"Come'on in side the professor is working on..." the older teen stopped what he was saying as thought he wasn't meant to say anything. "He's working on what?" Ash asked.

"Nothing" Tracey said quickly. "Did you get your invention?" he asked changeling the subject.

"Er Yeah! Its really cool I can't wait!" The two teen talked thought the doors into a place Ash new very well. This was where he and Pikachu had met.

Professor Oak was sat his computer working something that looked very important and complicated to Ash. He looked like he was working hard and had been for sometime. The screen had lots of number and letters on it almost like a code that was hiding a secret message.

"Professor? Ash is here" Tracey said coming up to the old man. He was wearing on red shirt and brown trousers with is white lab coat over the top. He turned to look at the two teens

"Oh well hello there Ash" he said getting up to greet him. They shook hands.

"What are you working on?" asked Ash, he always wanted to know what Professor Oak was working on.

"Oh it's nothing" the Professor told the teen. However Ash some how knew that they were keeping something from him.

"You working all on your own Professor?" Ash thought it was wired because Tracey always worked with Oak but it looked like he was working by himself. "Oh no Ash" Oak laughed. Then Ash noticed that there were two chairs at the desk.

"Hello Ashy boy" came a voice from behind him, it was a voice Ash knew all to well.

"Gary!" Ash said as he turned to see the tall teen with brown spiked hair; standing in the doorway. He was wearing a black shirt and blue skinny jeans with is lab coat over the top.

"We are working on something that you can't help with" Gary said walking to over to where the others were standing. Gary and Ash had been friends for years and had a long standing 'friendly' rivalry with each other.

"Hey, you get one of these?" he said holding up the same white envelope that Ash had gotten the s'morning.

"You're coming too?" the teen asked. Ash was a bit slow when it came to these things. Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah you bet I am!" he said waving the paper in front of him.

"Andddd, I got a date" Gary said in a mocking tone. Gary knew full well that Ash wound not have even thought of that.

"Wait what?… a date?" Ash asked confused. Gary rolled his eyes again. "Yeah Ash didn't you see" Tracey got the invitation off the table and read it out.

_"Dear Tracey Sketchit + 1,_

Brock requests the pleasure of your company at  
Brock's 21st Masked ball  
Pewter City  
All girls welcome  
R.S.V.P.  
You're Friend Brock"

Ash looked at the invitation. How could he have not seen it? '_A date'_ he thought. '_Where am I going to find a date?_' he thought for a moment.

"So you wanna know who my date is?" Gary asked poking Ash's arm.

"Not really, I can guess" Ash said trying not to sound mad because once again Gary had out smarted him. "Ha okay who is it?" Gary said calling his bluff.

"Now boys" said Oak. He knew all too well how bad this could get. "Why don't we see how all you're Pokémon are doing Ash?" Oak suggested.

Unnoticed to the group a hot air balloon in the shape of a Meowth had come over head.

"Look at them all sung with all their food" came weird voice from inside the basket.

"Yeah and look at all them Pokémon too" came another voice from inside.

"Do you think that when we get the Pokémon we can take all that food too?" Asked the 1st voice; this was James. James was very tall and thin. His blue hair came down over his face. The other Voice was that of Meowth. They were both looking though binoculars into the window of Professor Oak's lab.

"Less talk and more watching you two" came the last of the voices from the basket. It was a tall women with pink hair that curves around be hide her head. This is Jessie she was boss of the three.

"Why are you not doing any work Jessie?" James asked knowing full well that the question would end up in him being hit or kicked. "Because, James I am the brains and I'm running this now get back to work" She shouted at the other two.


	3. Pokemon: The Last Movie Part 2

Team Rocket had been following Ash from day one. Trying to steal Pikachu and take him to their boss. Although over the years they had never really getting anywhere, they never gave up (even if they blast off every time).

"Jessie, what IS the plan for this time?" James asked looking away from the window and at the women stood behind him.

"uhg why must I tell you again?" she said rolling her eyes. "When they come outside, we swoop in and Meowth will garb Pikachu, ahahaha, its fool proof" She laughed. James and Meowth looked each other with worried looks. The penny dropped

"Wait why I am the one to garb it?" Meowth shouted at the pink haired women "because I say so!" she shouted back at the small cat Pokémon. Meowth shoot across at Jessie and scratched her face; she screamed in pain and pulled Meowth's tail. James sat back and waited for the two to stop fighting.

"Wooooooobbuffet" came a loud voice a lager blue Pokémon.

"She is late… again" Gary said looking at his watch.

"Who is?" Ash asked giving Gary a confused look. As far as he knew everyone was here. Gary smirked

"My date" he folding his arms.

"She coming here?" Ash asked still confused. Gary nodded.

"Okay who is she?" the hat wearing teen asked, as they went outside to see his Pokémon.

"You will know when she gets here" was his replay. They walked outside to see lots of green fields with lots of different Pokémon. Ash was always happy to see all his friends again. "PI" said Pikachu happily seeing all his friends again and run off to play.

"Pikachu looks happy" said Tracey watching the Pokémon play

"I think I'm going to sketch it" He said and with that he had his sketch pad out from know where and started drawing away.

"Hey I never asked, what is it that you and Oak are working on?" Ash said turning to his friend. Gary was about to answer when they hard a loud crash coming from behind them. They all trued to see Pikachu being garbed by a long mechanical arm.

"PIKACHU" Ash shouted as he run after his friend.

"AHAHAHAHA" came from the sky, Ash and others looked up to see Meowth shaped balloon over head.

"Team Rocket" Ash said.

"You guys still following Ash round?" Gary said dismissively

"You rude twerp!" Jessie called from the balloon

"get them Seviper" she said throwing the pokeball and the snake like Pokémon can flying out

"I got this" Gary said reaching for his pokeballs when a white bird like Pokémon came from nowhere and hit Seviper.

"Now Togekiss use sky attack" came a girls voice from behind them. They turned to see a teen running up the road wearing a petite pink dress, that had 2 simple gray-blue buttons down the front and a scarf to match. she wore white knee high socks with a pair of light pink heels and of course, her white beanie hat that kept her long blue hair out of her face.

"Dawn" all three said at the same time.

"Hey guys" she said joining the others."Togekiss use sliver wing" the blue haired teen instructed. The white bird can in from the left and hit Seviper, sending it flying into the balloon. There was crashed to the ground and Pikachu flying out and landing in Ash's arms.

"Oh it's the Sinnoh twerp" said James as they got out of the crashed balloon.

"Get them now" Dawn called.

"Right" Ash nodded "Pikachu! Thunder bolt" Ash called. Pikachu jumped up and started to charge. "PPPPPIIIIKAAACHHHUUUUUUUUUUU " spikes flow across the sky and shocked Team Rocket, there was another crash and they shot into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off againnnnnn" they said as the flow into the sky.

"Pippip" Called a small blue Pokémon standing next to Dawn with its arms crossed. "

Well done Togekiss" She said returning it to its ball.

"Thanks Dawn you came just in time" Ash said "PiPi" Pikachu added jumping on his shoulder.

"No sweat" she said with a smile,

"But why are you here" Ash asked confused, he thought she had gone to Hoenn.

"She came to see me" Gary said from next to him,"But she was late"

"Gary!" she said running up to the brown haired teen and hugging him.

"Dawn is my date" Gary told Ash as he took hold of her hand. Ash looked at both of his friends and smiled.

"Awesome, I'm so happy for you" he said.

"Thanks but you still need to find a date Ash" Gary said poking his arm again.

"Hey Tracey, who are you taking?" Ash asked looking at his green haired friend

"Oh I'm going with Daisy" he said turning a bit red.

"Misty sister? Have you seen Misty? How is she?" Ash asked

"Wait a sec you haven't seen Misty yet?" Gary asked not really surprised. Ash shook his head.

"She is gonna be mad at you" Dawn elbowed him

"owh" he said looking at her. "Ash we could all go together to see her" Dawn said trying to help.

"Tea is ready" Oak called from the window, they all turned to look at him.

"Oh Dawn, you made it" he said noticing the teen stood with the others.

"Professor!" came a voice from in side the lad.

"Professor, Professor are you here?" the voice called again,

"That's my mum" Ash worried getting to find where she was calling from. The others followed. Ash found his mum coming thought the door holding a man who looked hurt.

"Ash" she said "I found him on the road I think he is hurt" Delia told her son.

"Gary, Ash bring him up here" the Professor told them "Tracey get the 1st aid kit". Ash and Gary took him up stairs and up him down on the bed. He was a young man, wearing a brown jacket, cream trousers and an old brown hat. He was also caring a bag and had a whip on his hip. "Dr Henry Jones Jr" Professor Oak said

"Wait, you know him?" Ash asked "

Yes he is an archaeologist, but what he is doing here I don't know" the Professor said confused. "Henry, Henry can you hear me?" the Professor asked

"yeah I can hear ya" The man said opening his eyes and looking around the room. "How I get here" He asked

"A good friend found you, your hurt, what were you doing?" the man looked lost for a moment

"Marion! Where's Marion" she asked sounding worried.

"Henry! We only found you what happened to you?"

"You mean she's gone?" he looked around the room.

"Henry?" Professor said slowly "tell us what happened and we can find her"

The man looked around the room at the group. Ash thought his eyes looked like he had lots of stories to tell, but also had sadness about them.

"Hand me my bag" he asked. Dawn got up slowly and handed it to him almost as if she was scared of him.

"Thanks" he said sitting up and taking bag. Dawn back off slowly and sat down next to Gary he took her hand. Gary could tell she scared or maybe she just didn't like him. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"Aright, I gotten a letter not long ago, asking us to track down the origins of the legendary Pokémon. I was told of a cave up high in the Kanto Mountains that told story of the Pokémon I'm looking for. It is said that it only appears to the person that is worthy" He paused and took and folded peace of paper and unfolded it.

"This was with the letter, It's the Pokémon he is looking for" The picture showed a grand bird like Pokémon it had golden tail feathers. Its body was ruby red ands grand beak was golden much like its tail. Ash gasped when he saw it. It was the Pokémon he had seen at big points in his life.

"I've seen that before, on the day I left Pallet town right Pikachu?" The yellow Pokémon said in agreement.

"You've seen it?" Henry asked with almost disbelief in his voice.

"From what I found out, it has been lost for years and not seen by anyone, and you're telling me that you seen it" Ash nodded. "Well then, you had better watch out because what ever took Marion will come for you and your friends and when it does you had better be ready to stand your ground. It just comes out of the nowhere, grabs you from the darkness, consumes you and then… you're gone. There's no way of saving her now" he looked down hiding his face from the group. Silenced filled the room, everyone was over welled by the story of this man that they had met only moments ago. Ash had seen many of the rarest Pokémon in the world. But from day one he wanted to see the Pokémon that he seen fly over that rainbow and stared his journey.

"I'll go and look for her" Ash said filled with a new found confidence and passion as though he was starting a new leg of his journey.

"WHAT?" was the answer given by everyone in the room.

"Are you mad, you go up there and the games over" Henry said "You're just a kid, you have everything to live for, why would you do that?" the older man said looking at Ash with a hard look in his eye.

"He's right honey it sounds very dangerous, you could get hurt" Delia said putting her hand on the sons arm to try and stop him. Yet some how she knew that she had already lost the fight.

"I'll go with you" Gary said getting up from the corner of the room. Ash smiled at his old friend. He wasn't sure if it was the story that touched him or he just wanted to look good in front dawn, Ash didn't care, he was just happy he didn't have to go alone.

"No neither of you are going up there if people are going missing let officer Jenny deal with it" Oak told the two teens in an almost worried tone.

*Pewter City*

"Each of the trains will use three Pokémon only the challenger will able sub at anytime" said Forest as he stood to the side of the battle filed as the older brother took his place at his end of the battle filed. Forest thought that Brock looked a lot better than him as the Gym leader.

"You ready Max?" Brock asked Just to make sure that the young trainer was ready.

"Sure am!" "Begun" came Forest's voice from across the ballet filed.

"Okay here goes, Come on out Nuzleaf" Max threw the pokeball in to the air. In a white glow a small brown Pokémon landed on the rocky flied "Nuzleaf" it called.

"Nice, okay Geodude your up" The older man throw the red ball into the air and the rock with arms came in to the air.

"Okay Nuzleaf use high jump then tackle" the brown Pokémon jumped high in to the air where Geodude was floating

"Dodge it and use rock throw" The small rock moved quickly so the grass Pokémon couldn't catch him. Geodude throw a rock at Nuzleaf, it him in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Nuzleaf! Are you Okay?" Max asked in a worried voice. "Nuzz" He said trying to get up. "Okay use razor leaf" he was almost unsure of himself. The leaves fly though the air and hit Geodude but did nothing.

"OH I forgot grass wont work on rock type Pokémon" He said in his head. There was aloud crash and dust was blown up by it. When it cleared Nuzleaf was out cold

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle Geodude wins" came Forest's again.

"Aw its okay you put up a good fight" Max said returning him back to the pokeball.

"Max your Nuzleaf is strong but you can't take you eye off the ball for to long, or you'll be out" Brock said in an helping tone.

"Right" he said. The battle filed went quite for a little time. Max was thinking what to do next. He had watched Ash, Brock and his sister do this so many times and they make it look easy. But now here he was and everything he knew had gone from his head.

"Okay Spheal go for it!" he said throwing the pokeball in to the air the little blue Pokémon landed on the rock field.

"A water Pokémon now that's more like it" Brock said. He was using this battle to help Max on his way more than a Gym battle.

"Okay Spheal water gun"

"Geodude use defense curl" The water bounced off the rock Pokémon and came flying back at the small blue one

"Spheal us defense curl" the water hit the bubble came back at Geodude hitting It directly. The small rock Pokémon was taken back a little. "Okay Geodude use rock throw"

"Spheal watch out! Use defense curl and then ice ball" Max called with a smile on his face. The whole time Max had watched from the side lines and now it was time to fight to. Brock felt proud to have helped him on his way. The ice ball hit the already weakened Geodude and it fell to the floor.

"Ah! We did it! nice work Spheal" Max shouted.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself" Brock trying to bring the boy back down to earth.

"Right" he nodded.

"Okay Steelix go for it!" The pokeball opened and a huge grey Pokémon landed on the battle filed. It towed over the small Spheal. Even though the water Pokémon had the advantage it looked like one hit and it would be out. Max always wondered how that big Pokémon got in side that small pokeball.

"Spheal use water gun"

"Steelix use dig" the huge Pokémon moved just before the water could hit him. For a huge Pokémon it could move very fast. Max was now at a disadvantage. He couldn't tell where Steelix was and Spheal looked so small standing on the filed by its self. Before Max could think of what to do Steelix broke out right on from under Spheal flying into the air

"Spheal!" Max shouted as he watched the water Pokémon fly thought the air. It hit the ground in a cloud of dust and couldn't stand.

"Spheal is unable to battle Steelix is the winner" can frost's voice once more from the side lines.

"That's okay Spheal you up a good fight" Max said putting him back in the pokeball.

"Just one Pokémon each left so if I can beat Steelix then I win, in that case. Go Treecko" the pokeball open and a small green gecko like Pokémon landed on the battle filed.

"A Treecko, I always knew you would have picked Treecko" Brock said admiring the green Pokémon. "Treecko" said the Pokémon almost looking like it was bored of just standing there.

"Okay, Okay. Treecko use high kick" the grass Pokémon came flying at Steelix and hit in the back but it didn't seem to bother Steelix.

"Steelix use bind" the huge gray Pokémon's tail flow around and grabbed Treecko and binned him

"Treecko! Try and get out!" Max called "How do I get him out of there" Max watched as his Treecko was being squeezed by Steelix.

"Try and use razor leaf" Max called in a worried voice "CKO" Treecko called

"Max, look at Treecko, he can't get out, One of the biggest part of battling is knowing when to quit" Brock said he didn't want to hurt Treecko but wanted Max to know when to stop.

"Okay stop! Let him go!" Steelix let down Treecko and Max ran to pick him up.

"Max you up a good fight and it was well thought out" Brock standing next to him, "You almost had me, with a little more work I think you had me" Brock said putting his and on his shoulder.

"Do you mean it?" Max asked looking up at him.

"Hey why not stay here for a bit. I mean I didn't know if you got the invitation to my 21st. But you can stay with me and train with Frost and the others until then." Brock said, Max was just like another little brother to Brock. "Sure thing now let's call your Mum and get some food for your Pokémon".

...  
*Hidden Base*  
"Have you found him yet?" asked a voice

"No sir, and we have lost track of Jones" a tall women in a white told the man in a scared voice.

"Well you had better go and find him then" the man said in a cold voice.

"Yes sir" said the women.

"Hmm and so it begins"


	4. Pokemon: The Last Movie Part 3

*On the boat to Kanto*  
The sun was on its way down and there was a little breeze. May was standing on the deck of the boat. She was happy to be seeing her friends again. She wondered how Max did on getting his badge "It's so beautiful" She said looking out to the sun set "You know May, If you talk to yourself people will think you're a crazy person" came a voice she knew all to well. "It's also not nice to sneak up on people" May said in her defence "hm" was his replay and flicked his hair out of his face. May never under stood it, but though it was cute although she would never tell him that mostly because it would go to his head, but partly because she was scared he would laugh at her. "It was just a comment about the sun" she told him. Drew was taken back by the sight of May standing with her back to the sun. It made her look like an angle. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked confused as he had been looking at her. "No, your face is fine" she said a little embarrassed that he said it. "Oh thanks, I think?" she said with a smile. "So you happy to see your friends?" he asked, walking past her to stand looking at the ocean, "There your friends too" May said turning to join him. "Yeah, I guess, I never really had friends when I was a kid" he said looking down. May had never seen this side to Drew before "Never?" she asked feeling sorry for him. "Ha, I know what your thinking, I guess that's why he is such an ass" "NO! I wasn't thinking that at all" May said shaking her head. "You must have been lonely" she said looking at the ocean. "I don't want your pitty, I was fine being on my own" May was a mad, she wasn't trying to give him pitty she was just… then she stopped her self from saying what she thought and said nothing. She remembered her mum telling her when she was small that sometimes action speak louder then words, so she took his hand but said nothing just looked out to the open water. Drew (who was half expecting her to shout or just walk away) was surprised by the action, but didn't let go or pall away. He liked it for once they weren't fighting they were just happy in this place at this time. 'Maybe I should tell her' Drew thought looking over to see her looking right back at him. She smiled that wonderful smile that his heart melt. They came closer till her noses were touching and Drew felt his heart skip a beat. Their lips were almost touching. When…..

"Ring Ring, Ring Ring" the sound cut though the two like a hot knife though better. "Oh sorry that's my phone" May said still moments away from Drew and palled her phone from her bag. "Hello, Oh Hi Misty, Yeah we on the boat now" She spoke on the phone to the red head. As she walked away Drew thought he missed his chance to tell her. When she looked back a smiled that same smile again. He looked out to the water "Okay" he said to him self "at the party" he said dropping a red rose over the side of the ship. He watched as it floated away. "Yeah sure, at the party" he muttered in a sad voice and went back to his room.

* The Cerulean Gym*  
"Is the sea nice?" the red head asked as she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder because she was trying to give Psyduck a bath with not much luck. "Good, you been here by the morning?" she asked May who was on the boat with Drew on the way to stay with Misty. "And how is Drew?" Misty asked in a mocking tone as she knew May liked Drew "Okay, Okay I'm sorry, he not there is he?" she paused "Okay you can tell me all about it later, okay I see you soon bye" Misty putting the phone down. "Now Psyduck will you just stop it you need to be clean" Misty said fighting with the water pokemon, she put down the bottle of shampoo and stepped back from Psyduck putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. "what am I going to do with you?" the small pokemon looked up at her blankly. "Like Mistyyyyy" came a voice from down stairs "because my head ache wasn't big enough" she turning to door to see what her sister was calling about. "Like Misty, hurry up!" came another voice "I'm coming, I'm coming, what is it?" Misty looked through the door to see her 3 older sisters sitting around the table with a look that worried her. "Don't look so scared Misty" Lilly said as she fixed her hair. "The last time we had a meeting like this you set me up with that weirdo" she said looking at her sisters "Yeah well, if we don't do anything like, no one will, when was the last time like called Ash?" Violet asked knowing full well that it make Misty mad. "He's been busy Violet and so have I, you know with running this Gym" she snapped back at her. "Like stop it" Daisy said "This is important" she looked around the room at her sisters.

"Now Misty, Brock's party is in like 3 days and you haven't even thought about buying a dress" She took Misty's hand and sat her in the chair. "Yeah like I have 4 and Lilly's had 3" Violet said like it was something everyone did. "I've been busy, and I just thought I could use one that you're not gonna wear" Misty said wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as she could. Violet rolled her eyes and flicked her on the head "Ow! Why did you do that?" she said rubbing her head "Because, it wouldn't go with your hair" Lilly said fixing her hair again for the 4th time. "May and Dawn are going looking like movie stars, plus us and you gonna stand next to them like not looking so good?" she carried on. "And like Ash is gonna be there, don't you like want him to fall off his feet for you?" Misty couldn't answer sure she wanted Ash to see her but she didn't want to tell her sister she was right. "that's not the point" Daisy said getting mad again. "We saw this and thought of you" she went out of the room and come back with a shopping bag. "So like we got you this" she handed over the bag to her younger sister. Misty looked at the bag then to her sisters "you 3 did something nice for me?" she couldn't get her head round it "like yeah and if you don't hurry up then I'm gonna wear it" Lilly said folding her arms. Misty opened the bag and to say she was worried about what her sisters had brought her, was an understatement. She palled out a long sky blue dress that hung only of one shoulder it had a midnight blue waistband; it looked like water flowing down the river, with the misty shine of the moon upon it. "Well do you like it?" Daisy asked not being able to read Misty's face. "It's lovely" she said in little voice which for the red head was strange. "But I don't understand why?" She asked looking at her sisters, "Well, I guess because you're like okay" Violet said giving her sister a hug, followed by the other two. It was times like this that Misty really it was bit like a full moon or a double rainbow they don't happen often but when they do everyone enjoys them.

*Pallet Town*  
Ash watched as the sun slowly decended behind the mountains. He watched the shadow move down them and couldn't help but think what was hiding up there, what took Marion and was after Ho-Oh? "What ya looking at?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Gary standing next to him "You still thinking about going up there?" Gary asked. "Yeah, I can't just leave it." Ash said not looking away "Yeah that's just like you. Never walk away from a fight" Ash nodded "What do you think up there?" Ash asked when "Gary, are ready?" come a voice from behind them. It was Dawn she came and stood with them taking Gary's hand "yeah, we were just talking about how Ash is gonna ask Misty to the party" Gary said with that look that Ash hated. "What?" he said still trying to process what he had just heard "Aw, I'm sure you think of something" She said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure, later Ash" The two talked off to the sun set it was the first time Ash had noticed that Gary was holding a picnic basket. As they walked off his mind shifted from what was in the mountains to Misty. He did miss her but how come he tell her that "Chu" Pikachu come a sat on his shoulder, "You miss her huh buddy?"


End file.
